mirai_nikkifandomcom-20200213-history
List of Episodes
'''Episode 1''': '''"Sign Up"''' Yukiteru, Yukii for short, is a lonesome kid having friends only in his imagination, and writes a diary of what he sees around him constantly on his phone. His imaginary friends are Murmur, a strange thing much resembling a little girl, and Deus ex Machina, The God of Space and Time. Having always rejected requests to go hang out with his peers, he is left with nothing else to do but talk with them and write his diary. One day Deus asks him whether he would change himself if he could. After no response but a dark silence, he says the he will grant Yukii "the future" and the next day Yukii finds that his diary for the day is already written in advance. The diary says exactly what Yukii himself would have written, down to the precise time and location. At first Yukii is not sure what it is, but as the day progresses, he becomes more and more sure that everything in the diary is accurate. Now able to bend the future to his will, Yukii proceeds to use the diary without hesitation to rise to the top of class, avoid bullies, and appear to be suspiciously lucky. After using the diary on a test, he sees Gasai Yuno, the cute former-top-of-class, looking across the room at him. Later, after class was over, Yukii walks past Yuno's desk, and on it sees a clay figure of Murmur and shortly after hears a strange sound coming from his phone. he opens it and the diary entries had changed, replaced with a simple ---DEAD END---. Yuno then walks back into the room, and tells him that that is his future. Yukii flees, running through streets and into a building, where he is cornered in an elevator by Yuno, who then tells him that he had misunderstood. She was not there to kill him, but to help him. She also revealed her diary, the "Yukiteru Diary." Her diary tells information about Yukii every 10 minutes, which also reveals that she is a hardcore stalker. Yuno leads him to the roof, warning him of "Third," another diary holder, who was chasing them through the building. Diary holders, she explains, are all out to kill one another. After reaching the roof, Yukii and Yuno make a plan to defeat third. They hide, and when Third brings out his phone, Yukii throws one of the darts he happens to carry with him, stabbing through the phone. As Deus had told him at one point during his flight, a diary holder is linked with their diary, meaning that if the diary is destroyed, the holder is destroyed as well. After an easy defeat of Third, Yukii finds himself in his "Imagination" and is on a platform in a ring of 12, with 11 other people standing on the other platforms. Deus then explains the rules of the "survival game." Any one of the players may change the future, by avoiding something in their own diary, and changing their path, or by changing one of the other players' futures. The diaries are set to predict everything 90 days ahead of time, giving them all ample resources to find the other players. He then congraulates Yukii, aparently called "First" for killing Third. This focuses everyones on Yukii, all of them thinking that he is the greatest threat. Also, to give a motive for the otherwise random and unneeded killing, Deus promises the Throne of The God of Space and Time with all its powers to the winner of the game. '''Episode 2: "Contract Conditions" ''' Yukii reflects on the events from the previous episode briefly, wondering what he should do and wishing he had someone to consult about it besides his stalker. Shortly after a class that day, Yukii is once again alone in his classroom. At this point, another diary holder is revealed in the form of Uryuu Minene, called Ninth. She appears and reveals to yukii that she knows that he is a diary holder, and also that Third had been Yukii's teacher, Hiyama Takao. Shortly after this, Yuno and Yukii's diaries change, and Yuno runs into the room to rescue him. Ninth then dramatically jumps out the window, made even more dramatic when she set off bombs throughout the school in an attempt to kill him. Yukii survives, thanks to Yuno's quick analysis, and they crawl through the school, avoiding motion-sensor bombs placed apperently all over the place by Ninth. Eventually they make it to another building, which has all of the students and teachers in it. They had been threatened to stay in the classrooms with the penalty of a large explosion should they choose to disobey. As Yuno and Yukii make their way into the building, they see one of the students in the hallway. Yukii, thinking nothing of it and relieved to see his friend, runs toward him, while Yuno is too late to stop him. Yukii is apprehended and taken to Ninth, under an agreement she came to with the teachers and student body. As he is about to die at the Ninth, yet another diary holder is revealed. His name is Kurusu Keigo, and is called Fourth. His diary is the "Investigation Diary," which has all the evidence and clues regarding a case that he may be working on, such as the case of Uryuu Minene. He is the police chief, and starts out on Yukii's side, but comes to a sort of stale-mate in which he has a gun pointed at Ninth, and she has the entire area full of mines ready to explode. Fourth then decides that he would rather shoot Yukii and live. The tables turn again here, as Yuno runs through the school, setting off bomb after bomb, and makes it outside to help Yukii escape. Fourth lets him go, and tells him to go retrieve his phone, laying on the ground next to Ninth. Yukii retrieves his phone while Yuno and Fourth distract her, managing to ram a dart through Ninth's eye.The dart did not kill her, however. She used her "Escape Diary," which lists all of her valid escape routes, to escape from Yukii, Yuno, and the entire police force. After this, Yukii, glad to have anew friend, and Yuno, suspicious but willing to trust him for yukii's sake, forge an alliance with Fourth to put an end to the survival game. '''Episode 3: "Early Predicament"''' Yukii and Yuno visit a theme park after being assigned to a "mission" by Fourth. The plan is to lure in Ninth, as she was still after Yukii and Yuno. Yukii originally attempted to ask Yuno why she was stalking him, but as the day went on, he found himself unable to ask. Yuno seemed to be a normal girl all of a sudden, and while Yukii was still on edge the whole time, they had some fun. They went through a haunted house, a water park, and went on rollercoasters, but Yukii refuses to go to the planetarium. When they go on the ferris wheel, Yukii finally manages to ask Yuno why she is stalking him. Instead of answering directly, she asks why Yukii wouldn't go to the planetarium, saying that she thought he loved the stars. She explains that a year ago in class, they had been writing papers about what their dreams were. Yukii originally put that he wanted to see the stars with his family. Yuno had walked over and asked if he was having trouble. He explained that his parents had just gotten a divorce, and that it was stupid. He was going to erase it, until Yuno had told him that she would marry him and they would go see the stars together. Thinking it a joke, Yukii had agreed and told her that when they were older, he would marry her. After the ferris wheel, they go to Yuno's house as rain poured down on them. Yuno convinces Yukii to come inside for a while, and while they are at a table in a small room, the power mysteriously goes out. Yuno leaves with a candle to peal an apple, leaving Yukii and his phone alone in the house. Yukii feels a sudden need to use the bathroom, and leaves the room to find it. As he is walking down a hall that his diary predicts the bathroom is at the end of, he notices a room the has yellow tape across it. He stops a moment, and wonders what is inside. His phone has no input on the room, so he opens the door and looks inside. Inside the room are some dark, twisted shapes laying on the floor that look suspiciously like bodies. Yuno appears behind him, and Yukii flees the house, running through the rain. He reaches his house, still not sure of what he saw, and locks his door. Meanwhile, Ninth ran from police. She followed the instructions of her Escape Diary, but for some reason the diary always changed at the last minute, causing her to change her route and flee openly. She is hiding behind dome garbage and a fence when she finally accepts that something is wrong with her diary. At tthis point, a new diary holder appears, his face covered in shadow. He tells Ninth he will help her, and brings her to an old shack. He calls himself a righteous hero, and gives Ninth "pain killers." To Ninth's predictable dismay, they seemed to be muscle relaxers, and rendered her unable to move. He wakes her from a trance, and her diary is a piece of wood; nothing more. He is also not just covered in shadow, but has a large spherical mask over his head. The new diary holder then asks her what she knows of the other diary holders, and takes out her damaged eye, apparently for information on First. '''Episode 4: "Handwritten Input"''' Yukii, still shocked from the encounter with the bodies in Yuno's house, is picked up i the morning by Fourth. Yuno is in the back seat, leaving Yukii unable to tell Fourth about the bodies. Yukii realizes that he woudn't be able to tell him or anyone else anyway, as Yuno would know about it from her diary. Fourth tells them that Ninth had been captured, and was being held by "The Sacred Eye Cult," their destination. Just the name is enough to set Yukii on edge, if it was possible to be more on edge. They arrive at the cult, and the place seems peaceful enough. They are told that the Sacred Eye, the leader of the cult will see them, and they brought to her, past hundreds of followers. Even in the rooom that the Sacred Eye was in, there were still many followers seated to either side, silent and still. The Sacred Eye Is a girl with poor eyesight named Tsubaki Kasugano, and had closed herself in a confinement room. She called Yukii by his name, both "Yukiteru" and "First." She is the Sixth diary holder, and reveals her diary, the "Clairvoyance Diary." It tells everything about all of her visitors, including anyone on the entire Sacred Eye Cult property, making it one of the most powerful diaries yet. However, instead of ordering her followers to kill three of her opponents, she calmly tells them that she is not intereted in becoming God. She tells them that she is a prophet of God, and that trying to become God would be blasphemous. She tells them that Ninth is in the dungeon and that they can do what they please with her. However, she has a condition. She has a DEAD END flag, predicting a death for her quite soon. She wants Yukii, already a survivor of two DEAD END flags, to stay with her for the night in hopes that he might help her avoid the death that awaits her. Yuki agrees, after telling Yuno that she is a nutcase and that he can't trust her. Yuno, of course, didn't like that too much. She assumes that Sixth has brainwashed him, one of her many delusions. Shortly after blankets for Sixth were brought into her confinement room (She never leaves the room.) the blankets catch fire, turning the wooden confinement room into an inferno. One of her followers brings in a bucket and throws the contents onto the fire. Unfortunately, the contents were not water, but gasoline. The man had no idea what he was doing, and seemed surprised that he had been doing anything at all. Soon after, the entirety of The Sacred Eye Cult were running around hacking at each other with axes, all the while unaware of what they were doing. Meanwhile, Ninth is in the dungeon below The Sacred Eye Cult, listening to her captor from the previous episode, who's number is revealed to be Twelfth. He apparently has the ability to use mass hypnosis, and he calls The Sacred Eye Cult evil, saying that he is a righteous hero. He explains this by simply stating that those who win are Righteous; those who lose are evil. Ninth is not convinced, and tells Twelfth that whatever his plan may be, Yuno would be able to foil it. She called her "abnormal." Twelfth ignores her. Meanwhile, Yukii's diary changes to ---DEAD END---, and Yuno's also predicts his death. There are no more Sacred Eye followers that appear to be alive in the room, but there are plenty of corpses. Sixth is unarmed, and there appeared to be no one else in the room. At this point, Yuno smashes an axe into an already "dead" corpse. After this, she tells Yukii that they aren't dead, and that they must be killed. She proves to be right; the corpses begin picking themselves up from the floor, still hypnotized. '''Episode 5: "Voice Memo"''' Sixth, Yuno, and Yukii escape the room with the followers in it, after which the followers ironically were no longer hypnotized. They keep running until they reach a small outdoor walkway. Fourth, who had left to turn the sprinkler system back on when the fire started in the previous episode, calls Yukii and warns him that Twelfth is heading in their direction. They decide to make their stand where they are, with Sixth's followers close at hand. Twelfth arrives soon after the call, in the form of 5 almost identically dressed figures; all was the same but the masks. One of them is real, and had swallowed a time bomb for an attempt on Sixth's life. The other 4 figures are only hypnotized and dresssed in similar clothes. Yukii and Sixth are again saved by Yuno's quick thinking, and Twelfth is defeated, flying off the walkway and exploding dramatically as he tells Yuno she is righteous. At this point, the gates of the Sacred Eye Cult are closed, and Sixth turns on them. Yuno gives Yukii her diary and tells him to run, a command that he follows quite well. While Yukii is hiding under a building, Sixth speaks over the intercom, broadcasting through the area that Yuno would be a "used item" soon if Yukii didn't come to save her. He somehow manages to get to them through the many followers scattered over the property. Sixth is in control; she can see everything that her followers can see, ll neatly written down in her Clairvoyance Diary. But she is only in control until Yukii throws a small handball in the air, yelling at everyone to look at it. Taken aback, all the followers look at the ball for instant, during which a dart pierces the Clairvoyance Diary, killing Sixth where she stood. Meanwhile, Fourth finds Ninth, eventually settingher free with the simple requirement of her phone number. Fourth later texts her, and she wonders what it might be that he wants. The contents of the message are not shown. '''Episode 6: "Manners Mode" or "Vibrate Mode"''' '''chocalate cake''' '''Episode 7: "Dial Tone"''' '''Episode 8: "New Model"''' '''Episode 9: "Blocked Number"''' '''Episode 10: "Family Plan"''' '''Episode 11: "Termination of Service"''' '''Episode 12: "No Reception"'''